The Life Of The Lost Princess
by Adrilacus Snape
Summary: A story of Alikai and her love for a man who has raised her since birth. Reaver may be a bit OOC. Also if you don't like it keep your comments to yourself. NOT INCEST, they are not related at all.
1. Chapter 1

Jumping onto her favourite horse Phoenix, her pet wolves following closely behind, Alikai gave one look at Bowerstone castle and giggled as she gave Phoenix a light tap on the neck to move as the guards came into view yelling at her to 'stop!'.

Alikai had lived with Reaver her whole life and was the second daughter of the previous queen Sparrow, she was also younger than her siblings Logan and Harpix. Her mothers death had been hard on her,she had faint dark circles under her eyes from sleepless nights,she cried herself to sleep sometimes and would often wake up screaming her mothers name disturbing Reaver or Barry who would come into her room and cuddle her till she fell asleep. Alikai had creamy brown hair that curled/spiked out at the sides and a curl sat in between her eyes whilst two bits of hair that curled to the left hung on the sides and another two curled around her neck. A black heart was underneath her emerald eyes that were often full of excitement. Also she had been accused many times by the maids and Barry of having a crush on their master,

commenting that her eyes sparkled and her face turned red whenever he entered the room ,she had a coat similar to Reavers and a purple waistcoat with the double opposite R's on it and had a pair of Dragonstomper 48's that Reaver had given her hanging on her thighs that were in a pair of black trousers which were stuffed into her favourite high heel boots.

Looking back to make sure Jinx and Sphinx were following she noticed a group of bandits were chasing her, yelping slightly as she narrowly missed a bullet she saw one of the bandits taking aim at phoenixand she quickly slapped him on the butt hoping he would go faster...he did just that but what happened next made her scream out in shock. Phoenix whinnied as Alikai slapped him on the butt and bucked throwing Alikai off of his back and ran off into the woods. ''Wait,Phoenix come back!'' she yelled as she got up onto her feet wiping the mud off of her coat, 'get her!' hollered the group of bandits chasing her and she giggled as she hurried to get away.

Her heart was pounding against her rib cage as she ran through the woods to Reavers manor ,the bandits could be heard getting closer as she closed her eyes not caring as to where she ran as long she was away from those bandi- 'oof!' she ran into something with fluff on it 'what the?' she thought as she looked up only to see the grinning face of Reaver.

Reaver had decided to wander the woods out of boredom (and to find Alikai), whilst wandering the woods he heard the sounds of screaming -mainly female- and smirked thinking maybe this was a good idea after all.

Anyway he made his way to the source of the noise hoping to 'rescue' whoever she was and maybe get a quick 'reward' out of it however he wasn't expecting to run into Alikai who was currently being chased by a group of bandits.

Clinging to Reaver like a lost puppy Alikai stuck her tongue out at the bandits and giggled as they were shot down one by one. "what did i tell you, no sneaking out its dangerous" Reaver said as he finished off the last of the bandits."but Reaverrrr" she whined "no buts, im taking you home now" Reaver said as he dragged her by her hand.

Barry was just about to go upstairs when the door suddenly burst open revealing Reaver and a very peeved off Alikai. Snickering to himself as he made his way back down he didn't notice Alikai charging towards him and was suddenly thrown onto his back "owwww, that hurt" he whined as she hugged his neck like a lifeline making it impossible to breathe, "take Alikai up to her room, she will need sleep if we are going to bowerstone castle in the morning and i do not fancy a grumpy child whining all day" he said as he walked upstairs to his chambers, Barry replied with a "yes mastah weavah" as he took Alikai up to her room who was floating at the news.


	2. Chapter 2

Alikai jumped out of bed and ran downstairs past Barry who almost got trampled. Reaver was waiting outside in a carriage when Alikai burst in pretty much glowing as she sat down next to Reaver,as Alikai rambled on about how fun it would be to finally see the castle Reaver was in a completely different place.

His mind drifted back to when Sparrow had given birth to Alikai ,she was absolutely exhausted by the time she finally came out. Reaver remembered Sparrow asking him to look after Alikai explaining that she didn't want Alikai to grow up in the kingdom and that she had been told by Theresa to keep her away from her siblings, at first he thought she was mad asking him to look after her child reminding her that he was a pirate not a caretaker, and yet she said she trusted him to look after Alikai ,smiling as the baby cried almost as if it knew something was about to happen.

As she smiled one of the nurses exclaimed she was dying but she carried on smiling even as tears streaked her face and her breathing became shallow, she smiled up at Reaver "could you sit with me?" she asked"of course" he replied as he sat next to the dying queen and held one of her hands as he looked down at Alikai.

Alikai was beautiful ,she had creamy brown hair , emerald eyes and an adorable little smile that could melt the hearts of even the cruelest man. Reaver felt Sparrows hand clench around his and looked down at her, she still held Alikai but her face was a ghostly white and her eyes were glassy, so Reaver gently took Alikai from her arm and put her into the cot beside him, he moved next to her but instead of sitting there he softly pulled her into his lap and stroked her hair as she faded from the world ,a small smile still on her face.

He listened to her final breaths as she left the world and closed her green eyes, Reaver just sat there holding the body of the beloved queen as tears silently fell from his eyes..something he hadn't done since oakvale.

Alikai made gurgling noises making Reaver turn round to face her and pick her up, she was almost a spitting image of her mother (unlike Logan or Harpix) , he decided he would look after Alikai as a final wish from Sparrow.

He was brought back to the present as the carriage came to a stop. Alikai hopped out of the carriage and made a bee-line to the castle almost knocking over a guard on the way who was about to yell at her but returned to his post when he saw Reaver following closely. They got to the castle doors and walked inside, Alikai grinned as she saw some of the maids back away from her which only added to her excitement as they walked to the war room. Reaver was discussing something with Logan whilst Alikai wandered about and she noticed that Logan kept looking at her and had to hide her face cos she looked like someone who knew something he didn't and she did, she knew logan was her brother and that harpix was her sister but she wouldn't tell them that she would let them find out on they're own.


	3. Chapter 3

When they got back Alikai raced up to her room to get changed for the masquerade party with jinx and sphinx on her heels. Reaver was greeted by Barry but ignored him, he briefly remembered something when Alikai was a baby he'd noticed that she had an almost heart shaped birth mark on her left cheek which was still there now and smiled, because that was what inspired him to get the heart tattoo on his cheek.

Barry smirked and shook his head as Alikai looked at herself in the mirror in her chambers, she was wearing a crimson and gold dress that had black bows around the bottom and a big one on her lower back,she also had black eye shadow on that made her emerald eye's pop out and deep red lipstick on her lips.

Alikai and Barry waited in the main room with the guests .Reaver heard the sound of murmuring and smirked, "Barry!" he yelled and the butler appeared "yes weavah?" he replied "go greet our guest's" Barry nodded and walked out of the room to greet the rebels and to lead them into the trap that had been set up.

Alikai smirked as the rebels walked in, easily recognising Harpix behind the fox mask and Page rushed over to kidd who was trapped in a cage and tried to get him free but the cage started to lift taking Harpix up with it. "My,my,my. More busy little bees here to steal Reaver's honey. So industrious. So committed. So bloody annoying. When will you people learn to enjoy life?" Reaver taunted "I'll enjoy killing you. Does that count?" Page snapped "Oh you're just full of spunk , aren't you? A true heroine. You must be lightning under the bed sheets." he taunted again. Alikai just giggled as Reaver and Page argued and noticed Harpix was looking at her and winked, Harpix looked up at Reaver then to a girl standing next to him and gasped 'she looks like mother!' she thought but looked away when Reaver spun a mysterious wheel.

They got through 4 rounds before Reaver spoke again "Wasn't that utterly enthralling! Of course, you should be ashamed of yourselves, treating foreign visitors in such an unsociable manner! Oh well" Alikai looked over at Barry who was flirting with one of the guest's "No need to get restless, sweetheart. Barry Hatch is here to take care of you! Fancy a quick jig?" she sensed something was wrong but ignored it and carried on listening to Reaver "You holier than thou idealists. Always thinking in the simplest, most binary of ways. But I quite agree. This game grows tiresome and my guests, they grow...restless." the guest Barry was flirting suddenly clenched on his hand "Ooh, you're a rough one, ain't ya! But I like that in a woman. You're just...(Barry notices the balverine) Wha, agh, Hey, hey, Reaver! HELP! " Alikai gasped in shock as the balverine tried to maul him and looked up at Reaver pleadingly "Reaver!" she begged and as his name left her lips he shot the balverine and rushed over to Barry to make sure he was alive and sighed in relief when she saw he was, "oh thank god" she breathed out as she hugged him round the neck making him blush despite the fact he'd almost been killed.

Alikai watched with little interest as the rebels fought oncoming waves of balverines and felt like shooting something so she looked down at page and grabbed one of the dragonstomper 48's Reaver had given her for her birthday, closing one of her eye's she shot at page and landed a bullet in one of page's thighs and cackled as page now limped around trying to shoot and dodge balverines.

After fighting the balverines Reaver looked down at the two "Well, I must say, you've made me out to be a somewhat poor host! Rather rude of you to dispose of all my guests!" he said "Now its your turn, Reaver" Page snapped and shot at Reaver who deflected the bullet easily with his cane and the bullet bounced off onto the floor,"Oh! My dear girl! Why not stop all this bickering! The three of us can go up to my quarters and have a private party." Alikai snickered "Do you have any idea who this is? This is Logan's sister. The princess." she barked "The King's sister...a bona fide hero! "Well", I wouldn't "dream" of coming between siblings. Well, that's not strictly true... there was that time, but... anyway, best of luck with this whole...revolution lark! Perhaps we'll meet again one day. Tatty Bye!" he walked away with Barry following, Alikai gave the pair a look before trotting off after Reaver.

"Bloody coward" Page growled "Would someone mind getting us out of here now?" Kidd yelled as he shook the bars of the cage.


	4. Chapter 4

Alikai walked into Reaver's bedroom where he was sleeping and got under the covers and rested her head on his chest , she'd just had another nightmare about her mother and she doubted she was going to get to sleep any time soon so she decided to go into Reaver's room and see if she could get to sleep in there but so far it wasn't working. Reaver cracked an eye open as he felt a sudden weight in the bed and was ready to kick jinx or sphinx off his chest but saw Alikai instead, she looked like she just woken up from a nightmare and she looked up at Reaver with tired eye's and sighed "i had another nightmare about...mother" she croaked.

Reaver softly smiled ,he pulled her closer and whispered in her ear "would you like me to sing to you?" he asked softly "yes please" she whispered and Reaver started to softly sing.

_Down by the reeds_

_Down by the reeds_

_Swim the sirens of Oakvale_

_Out to the seas._

_Down by the reeds_

_Down by the reeds_

_Float the souls left unbroken_

_by White Balverines_

_Down by the reeds_

_Night-blooming weeds _

_Embrace those who go dancing, _

_In sad moonlit dreams._

_Down by the reeds_

_A twisted path leads_

_To Banshees who breathe out_

_A cold winter breeze._

_Nobody knows._

_Nobody sees._

_The sirens of Oakvale._

_Down by the reeds.~_

Reaver stopped singing and looked down at Alikai, she was fast asleep against his chest breathing softly and Reaver kissed her on the top of her head smiling, 'just like Sparrow' he thought as he closed his eye's.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a week since Harpix had overthrown Logan and taken the crown and so far things were running smoothly, the factory had been turned into school , old quarter had been rebuilt , the orphanage had been renovated (much to Reaver's disappointment) and bower lake remained untouched.

Alikai had been unusually quite these past weeks and Reaver was starting to get worried, Reavers nose twitched at he smell of burning and guessed one of the servants had burnt some food but suddenly Barry came running in yelling that smoke was coming out from under Alikai's door and that he couldn't get in because the door was locked.

Reaver bolted upstairs to Alikai's room and started to bang against the door "Alikai! Alikai are you ok? open the door!" he yelled, Alikai was hugging her bear in the corner of her room eye's wide with her knee's pulled up against her chest shaking , she'd been trying to fix a part of the drawing she was currently making and she'd locked the door so Reaver didn't see it because she wanted it to be a surprise but she'd gotten really frustrated and slammed her hands down on the table suddenly shrieking as a burst of fire erupted from her hands setting the table and carpet on fire, she rushed up to the door and tried to unlock it but found that it was stuck so she banged against it yelling 'help!' hoping that someone would hear her.

So now she was huddled in the corner of the room hugging her bear frozen, Reaver and Barry were slamming against the door trying to break it but both men were getting worn out.

Phoenix was eating some grass next to bower lake when he heard yelling and started to gallop towards the manor and burst through the manor doors racing up to Alikai's room, he saw Reaver and Barry slamming against the door to her room and whinnied as he trotted to the door 'smoke?' he thought and gently pushed both men out of the way "what you doing boy?" Barry questioned but realised what he was doing when he reared up and started to kick the door down "keep going boy , i think its coming off its hinges!" Barry said and suddenly the door flew off its hinges into Alikai's room.

"Alikai!" Reaver yelled and ran into the room "are you ok?" he was suddenly jumped by a sobbing Alikai "what happened?" he asked "i-i- i dont know! i was d-drawing a-and i g-got annoyed and h-hit my hands on t-the table a-and f-fire came out of m-my hands!"she said and sobbed into his chest, Reaver gave Phoenix a grateful glance and made a note to double the amount of apples and carrots for the horse.

He carried a tired Alikai to his room and lied her down on his bed, he looked at one of her hands and examined it ''she's got sparrows hands'' he thought aloud and turned his head as Thearesa appeared "I see she has activated her will powers'' she commented and slipped a silver patterned ring on her finger "This ring should keep her powers under control" she said before disappearing ' how odd' Reaver thought as he walked out of the room to the kitchen to grab a bottle of sat down on a chair in front of the fire with a bottle of wine " How on earth did she activate her powers without a guild seal or Thearesa?" he murmured.


	6. Chapter 6

Just wanna post this quickly cos chapter 7's taking awhile ^^' sorry its so short :(

/

Reaver was leaving for Bloodstone and Alikai was having none of it "you're taking me with you!" she yelled "you're not coming and that's the end of it! its to dangerous, and your going to stay in the castle until i come back" he snapped , Alikai huffed and walked up to her room to sit with jinx and sphinx "why wont he let me come? i can protect myself! oh wait those bandits...uhg but still i could protect myself!" she groaned and flopped onto her bed turning the heads of the wolf's currently laying on her bed.

'Poor girl, all she wants to do is go somewhere different for once' Jinx thought 'i know but he's to overprotective of her ' Sphinx panted 'maybe we could help get her away from here for awhile?' he said scratching his ear 'yeah but how are we going to tell her? we're wolf's we can't speak' 'get me a small paint brush ,a piece of paper and some ink' he said to sphinx 'weird...ok' and sphinx trotted off the find the items.

Finishing off the last of the words Jinx put the paper in his mouth and padded to Alikai "whats this boy? help me run away? but what about Barry?" she questioned and Barry walked in the room "dont worry Ali i'll be fine here, lets get you packed" Alikai looked at Barry "are you mad? if Reaver found out you helped me he'd blow your head clean off!" she said "I flirted with a balverine, i think that's proof enough of what's left of my sanity" he grinned and moved to her draws to start packing her clothes "help me out would ya?" Alikai moved to Barry "oh sorry sure " and she started to gather her favourite clothes, she grabbed her twin dragonstompers and put them into their holsters "i should go down soon, he'll be wondering why i haven't come for supper yet" she hugged Barry " i'll visit, i promise " and she kissed him on the cheek and walked out of the room.

Alikai sat at the table and started to wolf down her dinner " are you in a rush my dear?" Reaver questioned "hungry" she answered back as she finished her soup and got up to walk past Reaver but he grabbed her wrist before she got past "look, Alikai i know you want to come with me but it would be too dangerous even if you could protect yourself " he looked at her and smirked " Sparrow would come back from the dead and hang me if anything happened to you" he joked and got up and hugged her "please stay here until i come back?" he asked "maybe i will, maybe i wont" she replied cockily even tho her stomach was jumping around like a pack of balverines. Reaver left the next morning without saying goodbye to anyone, Alikai disappeared only a few days after.


	7. Chapter 7

3 years later at bloodstone mansion

Alikai groaned as the first rays of sun attacked her eyes "ugh some one shut the curtains!" she snapped groggily at one of the maids "yes m'lady!" one of the maids cowered and rushed to shut the curtains, the butler of the house Alistair came in with her breakfast "M'lady , your breakfast" he said and set the food on the table next to the bed "thankyou Alistair" she said and started to eat.

It had been 3 years since Alikai had run away to bloodstone after Reaver left to go to wraithmarsh, she'd heard about the search parties that were being sent out every year to look for her and changed her appearance slightly, she let the hair at the back of her head grow out slightly so she now had a ponytail that came down to her lower back and had dyed it a medium dark brown, she'd caught a bit of a tan from her time at sea and a few freckles dusted across the bridge of her nose. She now also wore a crimson red and gold highwoman outfit without the hat and mask.

She climbed out of bed , dressed into her highwoman outfit, sauntered down the many flights of stairs and exited out the doors. She was sat in the corner of the lepers arms downing a bottle of beer and listening to a group of men across from her "Oi d'you hear? Reavers s'posed ta be comin back t'day, probably ta git rid of the lass who owns his mansion i thinks" one man said "i don't think she's gonna be that easy ta git rid of,heard she's real good with a gun, took out five white balverines and a banshee once i hears " another man said and she smirked 'people still talk about that?' she thought and chugged down the rest of the beer.

A few heads turned to the door as a man walked in, his clothes were identical to Reavers but the trousers and coat were black and the coat was lined with crimson fur, also his top hat was a dark brown and the goggles were black. Murmurs of the name Reaver floated around the room and Alikai silently gulped as she realised it was indeed Reaver and stared at him as he spoke "my dears, as you know i have returned to Bloodstone." he looks around the room "and i am in search of the person who owns my mansion, there will be a reward for whoev-" he was cut short as everyone pointed to Alikai.

'Thanks for selling me out guys' she thought angrily and got up to face Reaver properly. Unconsciously brushing one of her dragonstompers she turned to face the man who raised her, she looked at Reaver in the eyes and noticed how his eyes widened slightly as she turned around and walked up to him "hello, Reaver" his eyes narrowed "come with me" and he grabbed her wrist and dragged her up to the mansion.

They walked up to the mansion, burst through the doors and walked into the study. As soon as they entered and the door was shut Alikai was pulled into a tight hug "i finally found you" Reaver whispered as tears slid down his cheeks onto her back "i missed you " she sobbed into his chest and wrapped her arms tightly around him, Alistair watched from the balcony above and smiled as he left the two in the room.

The pair were lying in bed in Alikai's room in front of the fire "Will you come home with me?" Reaver asked "yeah, this place is getting kind of boring anyway" she said and snuggled closer to his chest "shall we leave in the morning?" he asked " if you want to, I'll get Alistair to hire a carriage in the morning " she said and yawned making Reaver yawn as well "lets go to sleep, im tired " Alikai said and drifted off into peaceful dreams. Reaver looked at her for awhile and smiled ' she looks so cute when she sleeps' he thought and closed his eyes with a small smile on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

Im soooo sorry for not updating for a while but iv'e been busy so it was hard to get any thing done and i had nooo inspiration what so ever, but now i have six weeks to myself! :D

By the way this is my first sex scene so sorry if its horrible D:

They returned to the Millfields manor a few day's later. Alikai was sitting in her room drawing in one of her books whilst a maid unpacked her things, her mind had been constantly thinking about Reaver since they'd gotten back and it was driving her mad 'oh well, the ball that's coming up today should take my mind off of him for a few hours' she thought and set her book down to go get dressed for the ball that was celebrating her return or 'The return of the lost princess' as everyone was calling it.

Reaver was waiting in the main room for Alikai on one of the sofa's ''where is she? she should have come down by now" he thought aloud "she's sorting out her hair " said Barry as he came down the stairs, "she's worse than me" Reaver said and Barry snickered. The sound of doors opening brought Reaver out of his little nap and made him look up, 'She's beautiful' Reaver thought as Alikai walked down the steps, she was wearing a crimson red dress lined with gold and black bows and a white bow decorated her ponytail had been made into a plait, dark blue eye shadow surrounded her eyes and deep red lipstick painted her lips. Reaver smirked as he held his arm out to Alikai "shall we?" she grinned and looped her arm in his "of course" she said and the pair went outside to the carriage.

The ride to the castle was quick and soon they were outside the castle doors being let in by guards. The ball room was full of snotty noblemen and women in poofy outfits with as much lace and ruffle to rival a bloodstone whore, Alikai snickered as a woman tripped over her dress and the woman blushed in embarrassment whispering "I knew i should of worn the smaller one" as she scurried off to her friends. "Why do i have to go to this again?" Alikai groaned "Because" Reaver relpied and Alikai just narrowed her eyes at him before looking up to see Harpix and Logan at the top of the stairs, Harpix was speaking about how glad the kingdom was to have finally found the lost princess "What a load of-" Reaver growled cutting her off mid sentence " What? you know its true, that argument with logan was proof enough" she huffed.

The pair were quite drunk now and were wondering the halls of the castle giggling. Reaver spotted an empty room and smirked "Come on, lets go play a 'game' in that room" he stumbled as he pulled Alikai into the room and pushed her onto a bed "what game are we playing?" she giggled as he kissed and nipped at her neck "It's a secret" he whispered in her ear making her shudder and kissed her lips hungrily. Reaver pulled at the buttons on the dress and slid it down Alikai's hips into a pile on the floor, he started to kiss up her thigh teasingly till he got to her panties, he pulled them off with his teeth and continued to tease her with his tongue

"Oooo, Reaver.." she breathed out and looped her fingers in his black locks pulling at his hair.

Alikai grinned and pushed him onto his back , she discarded all of his clothes into a heap on the floor and kissed and sucked at his neck leaving what would be a large hickey later and started to tease his nipples, she climbed on top of him and rubbed herself against his member making him arch and gasp. Reaver grabbed hold of Alikai's hips and turned so he was on top "Your quite the tease" he smirked and she just giggled as she wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled herself closer rubbing against him making him groan "Definitely a tease" he breathed out.

Reaver wrapped a hand around his member and pressed the tip of it to her entrance, he looked at her and she nodded and thrust into her with one swift movement. Cries of pleasure were heard through out the castle that night as people went to their chambers.

Alikai awoke the next morning to the sound of Barry's voice as he opened the curtains, she was about to get up until she felt the need to vomit "Alikai? are you ok?" Barry questioned and watched in confusion as Alikai rushed to the bathroom to vomit " I drank wayyy to much alcohol last night" she grumbled and wiped her mouth. Reaver lay in bed as he ate his breakfast, he had no remembrance of what happened last night and doubted Alikai did either so he put it to the back of his head knowing it would come back to him later. Meanwhile Alikai was trying to forget last night " I can't believe i let that happen! He might as well be my father for avo's sake! " she growled in frustration and prayed to avo that she didn't get pregnant as she pulled on her boots and went out to the lake.


	9. Chapter 9

4 Months later

Alikai puked for the fourth time that day as she hunched over the toilet "bloody hell, i'll be glad when this is over!" she snapped and walked back to her bed to finish her drawing, she'd been pregnant for four months but it wasn't really noticeable and she hadn't bothered to tell anyone, but she was starting to feel the effects of being pregnant and decided she was going to tell Reaver and was deciding on how to tell him because she new he wouldn't like it, but hoped he would at least support her.

She walked out of her room into the foyer and looked around for Reaver "Reaver?! where are you?!" she called out but heard nothing, she looked up at the sound of footsteps and saw Barry coming down the stairs,  
"are you looking for mastah weavah?" he questioned "yes do you know where he is?" she looked around desperately trying to spot the skill master "he's outside, why?" barry frowned at her expression "i just need to talk to him, thank you " she ran outside leaving a confused Barry inside.

She looked around but still couldn't see him "Reaver!" she called for the third time, " I'm over here Alikai, calm down. Now come here and tell me what's the matter?" Reaver was sitting on a bench by the lake. Alikai walked over and sat down next to him stiffly, she sighed "well...its um..." Reaver turned to face her " yes,what is it?" he pressed. She looked away "I... I'm..." he was getting frustrated now "yes?" she looked at him "I'm pregnant.."

Reaver gaped at her "what!? why didn't you tell me sooner!?" Alikai flinched away "I was scared..." they both sat in silence, Reaver broke the silence " Well who's the father? " he questioned and pulled out his gun ready to kill who ever dare touch his precious girl "... You'll just end up shooting yourself..." he scoffed "My dear, my aim never fails me." Alikai sighed " I mean if you're gonna shoot the father... Then your gonna shoot yourself."

Reaver dropped his gun "What?.." Alikai was silent, "You're not pulling some kind of prank again are you?" she snapped " WHY WOULD I JOKE ABOUT THIS!?" Reaver moved away slightly, Alikai was known to throw knives when she was angry or upset, he spoke carefully "Well I mean... How could this have happened?" she looked away and sighed "we were drunk when it happened... i'm sorry..." Reaver put a hand on her shoulder and looked at her "No, no. It's... Not your fault"

Alikai looked out to the lake "What's going to happen now?" Reaver closed his eyes and sighed "I suppose that's your decision. What do you want to do?" , she played with her hair habitually for a few minutes, looking over to Reaver every few seconds, Alikai swallowed " I..i think i'm gonna keep it " she let a small smile creep onto her face.

Reaver went pale "Then I... support you?" Alikai put a hand on Reavers shoulder " Reaver are you ok, you don't look so good?" Reaver fainted, Alikai started to panic "Reaver?! , oh my god!" Alikai hooked her hands under his arms and dragged him to the burst through the doors "Barry! help!"

I'm SO SORRY i to so long to update but schools been eating up most of my time and i've been having family problems D: hope fully i can update sooner :) sorry this is so short DX


	10. Please read this

I know I haven't updated this story in months but I honestly do not know what to do with this story anymore, any ideas that I had before have dissapeared and have yet to return. If anyone has any ideas to help or want to take this story on and improve it because I know I damn can't anymore then pm me and ask.


End file.
